Changing Destinies
by Selina Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Eileen Snape gives her son, Severus, over to her cousin when he is only five. What will become of our favorite dungeon bat when he is surrounded by those who love him and his new parental figures.
1. Chapter 1

Skull sat numbly in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping nervously at his glass of water. His eyes kept glancing from the door to the clock and then to Tom, the bartender and owner. He shuffled in his seat with trepidation.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when a pale hand descended onto his shoulder. His wide violet eyes turned quickly to stare into endless, black ones. The woman frowned and sat across from his, a little boy taking a seat beside her silently, his eyes on the ground. Skull cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat.

"Eileen," he greeted. The woman, Eileen, nodded back to him. "Skull," she said smoothly. Skull took a moment to look over her. Her long black hair was pulled into a tight, neat bun and her eyes seemed darker and wiser than when they were younger and still at Hogwarts. Though, she did seem paler and thinner than he remembered her being years ago.

Skull noted she was looking him up and down and her frown grew. "You haven't aged a day," she said apathetically. Skull nodded, not letting a single emotion show. Showing emotions would mean he loses. She wanted something, it was clear when she sent that letter to him.

She had sent a letter telling him, ordering him, to go to the Leaky Cauldron at eight sharp. It said nothing else and it made all of Skull's warning bells go off. Now here and Skull could tell she wanted, no, needed him to do something. From the determined look in her eyes, she wasn't going to take no for an answer either.

"You better have a good reason for me being her Eileen. I came all the way from Italy to be here," he warned her. The woman just nodded at him, uncaring of his tone.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said simply. Skull blinked, eyes widening slightly in shock.

There was a moment of silence before Skull broke out of his stupor. "Are you sure your Eileen?" he asked, frowning at her. The raven scoffed, her eyes practically turning into daggers. "Who else would I be you simpleton," she snarled. Skull nodded his eyes slowly, his own frown growing. His eyes finally turned to the child, making the young one tense and look away from him.

The child looked around three and was too skinny to be healthy, making Skull's blood boil in anger. The child was obviously Eileen's. He had her black hair and eyes, and even her pale, almost sickly skin. The only thing that stopped Skull from calling the child pretty, besides his obvious underweight, was the large nose on the child's face. Skull took him in for a moment longer before turning back to Eileen, raising a brow and snarling in anger.

"What did you do?" he asked softly, startling her. Eileen snarled back. "I haven't laid a finger on him," she said back. Skull scoffed, but didn't question it. She might not have, but the father of the child probably had.

"There is no way that the Prince patriarch would allow him to be in such a condition. He is underweight and judging how he is carefully moving his body parts, he is also in pain. I won't ask again Eileen. What. Did. You. Do." he snapped. There was one thing that Skull couldn't tolerate and that was child abuse. None of the Arcobaleno could stand it, Skull and Reborn being the major two.

Eileen straightened in her seat at the mention of her father and the obvious anger in Skull's eyes. "I haven't done anything to him, but he is the reason why I asked you to come here," she said simply, keeping her tone calm and even.

She learned early on not to anger the violet. He had a long patience, but once it snapped, all hell broke lose.

Skull made a disbelieving sound, but waved his hand for her to continue. "I need you to take him in," she said simply. The teen blinked, and the child straightened in shock.

"Are you serious? You are just going to give him up?!" Skull whispered outraged. Eileen didn't seem bothered by his words, angering the violet more. "You see how he is. It will only get worse if he stays with me. If he is with you at least then he will have a better life. It is either you or an orphanage," she practically was threatening Skull to take him in now.

The teen sneered in revulsion. Not at the idea of taking the child in but at the thought of someone just giving up their child. Eileen didn't even seemed fazed at what she was doing. The child was looking at his mother in shock, sadness, and fear. It didn't look right on his face and Skull instantly wanted it gone from the young ones face.

"You are a despicable woman," Skull drawled, Eileen's face turning red at the insult. Before she could snap back, Skull was waving towards Tom, who immediately came over with a happy smile.

"Yes? Can I get you anything?" he asked happily. Skull smiled in return while Eileen huffed in agitation. Skull turned to the child. "Do you want anything to eat, possibly drink?" he asked the child soothingly. The young boy seemed surprised he would be getting food, making Skull's heart lurch and his hatred for Eileen grow.

He opened his mouth before closing it with a snap and turning away from the violet. Skull frowned before smiling up at Tom. "Can you get him a small thing of soup and maybe some bread with a glass of water," he said. Tom nodded, sending the young child a worried look before going off to get the food.

Eileen didn't look too pleased, but didn't say anything. Skull turned to her, his lips thinned and eyes dark with anger. They seemed to glow, his flames wanting free to kill the woman sitting across from him, but he held back.

"I will take him in, but I want you to sign all rights to him over to me immediately. I will send the paperwork to your home tomorrow. Does he have anything with him?" he asked. Eileen sneered at the commanding tone but nodded her head. She pulled out a shrunken trunk from her pocket and dropped it carelessly onto the table. Skull quickly grabbed it and put it inside his own pocket.

Eileen opened her mouth but snapped it shut with a single glare from Skull. "If I see you again after today or you try and get the child back, I will end you," he growled, eyes glowing with power. Eileen remembered then why he was labelled one of the best wizards of their time. Power seemed to radiate from him in great waves, but it seemed that only Eileen could feel it. She gulped but nodded quietly, too afraid to speak. The child looked between his mother and Skull with confused eyes. Skull just smiled at the boy.

"Leave," he said simply. Eileen nodded once more and stood and left the pub. The child stayed behind, looking nervous once more. Skull sighed, but was thankful when Tom came back and set his order in front of the child.

Tom nodded and sent a meaningful look towards Skull. The teen sighed and shook his head before turning his full attention to the boy. "I don't believe I was told your name," Skull said. The child glanced at him threw his lashes. Skull smiled tenderly at the child, making the young one look away quickly.

He mumbled something under his breathe, unheard by the Cloud. "I didn't catch that," he said simply. The boy's face turned pink but he said, louder this time, "My name is Severus Snape."

Skull grinned widely. "That is a wonderful name," he complimented. The child, now dubbed Severus, blushed harder. Skull's eyes softened as the child slowly ate the soup.

Skull sighed silently and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to tell the Arcobaleno?

* * *

 **Tell me what you think or how you want certain parts to go in your reviews (If there are any). Also, who do you want to be paired together. Skull has already been paired with someone (it is a surprise) but Severus and everyone else is still open. Also, if you wish for certain characters to be born, I suggest keeping their parents as a pairing. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus stared with curious eyes at the teen that sat beside. He looked strange, very different from any other person, magical or not, that the young five-year-old had ever seen. His hair was messy and a bright purple and his eyes were a distant shade of violet. He also wore strange clothes, which was saying something since the child had walked by many people today who dressed strangely. He seemed to be wearing some stretchy, full body purple and black suit and a white and purple helmet seemed to be attached to his hip.

He had all sorts of things on his face and some weird purple tear drop attached to his cheek. Severus squirmed nervously in his seat. While the teen spoke in a calming and comforting voice, his very presence seemed to be pushing everyone away and was cold. Severus stared anxiously at the teen. Skull, if he remembered correctly, was just staring at him, his eyes distant and he bit his lower lip chain in thought.

Severus tilted his head. Why was there a chain attached to his face? There were many things attached to the teen that the young child didn't know about and it irritated him greatly.

Skull blinked suddenly and turned to stare into Severus' onyx eyes, startling him. Immediately, the child turned away and stared down at the table. Skull sighed sadly before smiling. "Hey. Do you wanna go shopping real quick before I take you home. I haven't been there in years so its probably a mess," Skull said with a grin. Severus remained quiet and staring at the table.

Skull frowned as he gently tapped the child on his head. Severus jerked and stared up at the other with wide eyes. "You okay kid?" he asked. Severus bit his lip and nodded. The violet didn't seem to believe the child, but didn't say a word about it.

Skull stood and motioned for the child to do the same. Severus did as he was told and followed the teen out of the shop and back into Diagon Alley. Skull reached down and took hold of the child's small hand.

Severus flinched and looked up stunned at the tall violet. Skull grinned down at him before leaning down to whisper into the child's ear. "If you get tired just tell me and I'll carry you," Severus blushed at the thought of getting carried and scowled at the man, as if daring him to do so. Skull chuckled as he straightened and started forward.

It wasn't too long before Skull had led him into some sort of bank by the looks of things. But the people behind the desks looked weird. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Severus noticed, very long fingers and feet. They only seemed to be a head taller than Severus himself with black eyes staring holes into him and his lips curling into a snarl.

"I'd like to enter my vaults please," Skull said respectively and pulled out a tiny golden key with some family crest on it. Skull glanced down at Severus for a moment before going back to the goblin. "And I'd also like to set Severus up with his own vault," he continued. The person (Thing?) nodded and took the key, looking it over with a critical eye.

He finally nodded and turned slightly. "Algott!" he shouted out. A person (What are they, they surely weren't human?) walked up. He looked startling similar to that of the other. Skull glanced down with a smirk. "They are goblins," he whispered to the frustrated child.

Algott sneered at the two wizards. The first goblin wasn't even looking at the other when he spoke to him. "Lord de Mort would wish to visit his vault and set up a vault for the child," he spoke. Algott nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Skull, still holding Severus' hand, followed the goblin.

Severus was very much confused at this point. His mother never took him into the magical world or even spoke of it before today. Now he was immersed in it and he didn't have any info.

The goblin led them into a little office. With a snap of his bony fingers, chairs appeared in front of the desk. Skull nodded pointedly at them and took a seat, Severus taking the other one. The goblin never smiled at them nor did he even try to lighten the mood. He straight into it, much to Severus' confusion.

"We will start with the account for the child," Algott said. Skull nodded, any form of a smile or grin gone from his face. This fact unnerved the five-year-old.

In the short time that he knew him he had seen many emotions float across the emotional teen. He had been angry, nervous, happy, confused, distant, sad and so much more in a little under two hours. But this emotionless mask that he seemed to wear made Severus tense and slightly afraid. The distant look in his eyes was much more visible now than ever before.

"The child's name is Severus Snape," Skull said, his cold and detached. Algott nodded, the small makings of a smirk gracing his pointed face. "My mistake, Lord de Mort. We shall start with the vault for young Mr. Snape," Algott corrected.

The two, Algott and Skull, then went and spoke in long and complicated words that went right over Severus' head, much to his chagrin. Skull looked down and stared at Severus for a moment. "I would also like adoption papers written up and have them sent to the Ministry and Eileen Snape nee Prince for my charge here," he said calmly. Severus blinked up at him with wide eyes. The goblin and the violet continued on with this topic.

Severus quickly got fed up with not understanding and decided to zone out. By the time the "adults" finished speaking, the boy was nearly asleep. He barely even twitched when Skull nudged him.

Skull let his mask slip and he smiled down at the tired child. "It is a pleasure doing business with you, Algott," he said, standing up. He picked up Severus, holding him close to his body protectively. Algott smirked at him and nodded towards the young lord.

Severus quickly walked out of Gringotts with Severus and apparated to the long since abandoned Arcobaleno safe house. It was a simple five bedroom, three bath muggle house with a large kitchen, dining room, living room, and Verde's laboratory in the basement.

Skull suddenly thought of the dilemma of not having a room for Severus, but shrugged it off and decided to face that problem in the morning. He quickly went upstairs and placed the child in Mammon's room. Skull shivered if Mammon ever found out. He cried anime tears at even the thought of the price.

He went towards his own room that he shared with Colonello and fell face first onto his bed. He felt his eyes closing but he felt his troubles growing now that he finally had time to stop and think. He groaned tiredly and fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

 **I've decided that I want Harry to be born so James x Lily will happen along with Draco's parents being end game as well. Also, do you want Severus to remain in Slytherin? If you don't it will change to Ravenclaw, but I just want your opinion on this. I, personally, want him to remain in Slytherin.**

 **End Game Pairings**

 **Reborn x Skull**

 **James x Lily**

 **Lucius x Narcissa**

 **Arthur x Molly**

 **Frank x Alice**

 **If you have any pairings that isn't listed above, review what it is and the more popular pairings will be listed. I don't know who Severus should be paired with. I don't know what to do! DX**


	3. Chapter 3

Skull stared tiredly into his bowl of cereal. He could already feel anxiety crawling up his spine. He might not be like most of the other Clouds, but he didn't like being in one place for very long. He had been here two days early so he knew he wouldn't be late to meeting with Eileen, and this was his third day in one spot. He swallowed in distress. Even as a baby, he hadn't stayed this long in one place, and that was saying a lot.

He decided to take his mind off of it by thinking of the plans he had for the house. He knew he needed to change the layout and who got what room. He decided to keep Mammon's room the way it was, so he didn't get killed or too high in debt. But the rest was fair game.

He listlessly twirled his spoon. He would give Severus a semi-big room, so not to make the child nervous, but also so he didn't feel cramped. He would also need to get things kids his age like. But what do kids his age like? Toys? Severus seemed to grown-up to like simple toys. Skull shook his head, already feeling the makings of a migraine. He scowled annoyed, but he kept with the train of thought defiantly.

He would make Fon's room for the child and Skull would take Luce's old room. They were close to each other, but not too close. This would give them privacy, but also keep them close. Skull would've growled at how all this thinking was hurting, but he heard little feet making their way down the stairs.

Skull instantly wiped the annoyed and anxious look off his face and replaced it with his normal grin and slightly annoying personality. Severus slowly inched into the dining room where Skull sat at the table eating.

Skull's grin widened at the sight of the child. "Buongiorno," he greeted in Italian, much to Severus' chagrin. "How did you sleep?" Skull asked with a tilt of his head. Severus shuffled his feet and glared at Skull. "What does that mean?" he countered. Skull blinked before his grin turned mischievous. "What does what mean? You'll have to be more specific ragazzo," he said, his grin getting almost impossibly larger at the annoyed look on the child's face. "Those words. Bongoreno and ragato," Severus said, butchering the language, much to Skull's amusement.

"Buongiorno and ragazzo," Skull corrected, chuckling at how red the raven haired child turned. Severus scowled angrily, but his eyes still held curiosity. Skull let his grin slip into a small smile. "Buongiorno means good morning and ragazzo means boy. I could always just call you bambino if you wish. It means babe," the grin returned as Severus turned away with a huff, but satisfied that the question was answered.

"Why speak another language and say it to my face?" he asked, almost nervously. Skull tilted his head, eyes narrowing as he took int the child. He stood, facing away and his face a light pink, and was wringing his hands. Skull felt bile try to escape, but he kept his grin as he answered.

"Believe it or not, I'm from Italy, so it is my native tongue," he answered. Severus turned back towards him, his face blank, but his eyes betrayed him. They were curious and cautious as they searched for any forms of a lie and to see how many questions he can ask before he gets into trouble. "You know," Skull said, making the child flinch slightly, "you can ask me anything you'd like. I won't get angry," Skull said softly. Severus looked at him with big, onyx eyes.

He gulped before nodding and sitting in the nearest chair, which was a couple away from the violet. "Why are there chains on your face?" he asked. Skull blinked before he laughed. Loudly. Severus felt his face redden and turned away with a scowl.

Skull stopped shortly, but he continued to giggle every now and then while he explained. "These are," giggle, "piercings. They are," giggle, "accessories," giggle, "I have a total of five piercings," he finished with another giggle. Severus blinked as he stared at the other. Five? But he only saw the chain on his face.

Skull seemed to understand as he pointed to various parts of his body. "I have a piercing on each ear, one on my lip, a nose piercing, and one on my brow," he listed off, pointing to each area. He grinned at the amazed look on the child's face.

"Any more questions?" he asked. Severus bit his lip and nodded, but didn't say anything. Skull frowned, but then grinned happily. "Hey, we weren't able to go shopping the other day," he said. Severus blinked before nodding silently.

Skull felt some negative emotion roll around in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't place it. He shook his head shortly, but kept his smile in place.

"Well, we will have to fix that," he said with a clap of his hands. The violet stood with much more energy than the little raven was used to. Skull stared at the child for a moment, making the child squirm uneasily. Skull smirked as he ruffled Severus' greasy hair. "Come, Corvo, we have much to do," he grinned. Severus scowled once more at the use of a language that was not English.

Skull grinned happily as he got everything he needed, he entered the room and he shared with Colonello, but stopped in his tracks as he stared at the closet. He felt a pull towards it and sighed irritated, but resigned. He opened it and pulled out an old trunk. He felt memories resurface, but pushed them away angrily. He opened it and dug to the bottom. With a quiet sigh, he pulled out a long, black box. The pull got stronger the closer he brought it to his chest, and he let it. He let the sensation of power course through his veins as he opened the case. He stared down at the light brown wood and with shaky hands he pulled it out. He felt the core of his wand wash over him. It stung slightly, the wand not happy for being put away for so long, but it sang happily at being back in his hands. He let a ghost of a smile ghost over his face. He pulled all eleven inches close to his chest and quickly got used to how rigid it was in his hands.

He let out a content hum. He stood once more, ready to go shopping, finally having his wand back by his side.

* * *

 **Italian - English**

 **Buongiorno - Good morning**

 **Ragazzo - Boy**

 **Bambino - Child/Babe/Baby**

 **Corvo - Raven**

 **Alright, I know it took me forever, but I had to practically find my muse once more, so I reread all of KHR, trying to get a feel for the characters. So, here is chapter 3, hope I live up to ppls expectations. Anyway, I have decided a pairing for Severus is either going to be Mammon (Female or Male is up to debate) or Lambo. I read those reviews and I practically squealed. Anywho, There will be a time skip here shortly, maybe in two or three chapters so I can pull in the rest of the Arcobaleno.**

 **So here are the Pairings. If you wish to add one, then you have to review. XD These won't change though, but if you see a pairing you like and they aren't already up here, then ask away.**

 **Reborn x Skull**

 **James x Lily**

 **Lucius x Narcissa**

 **Arthur x Molly**

 **Frank x Alice**

 **Severus x (Mammon/Lambo)**

 **Colonello x Lal**

 **Possible Pairings**

 **Fon x Mammon**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I do not own HP or KHR. A lot more yaoi would be happening if I did, trust me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn stared angrily at the empty seat that was between Verde and Fon. It had been empty for a year and all, including himself, had tried to contact the little daredevil. The fact that he didn't answer, especially, when he called, angered him greatly. Doesn't help that he upset Tsuna and Yuni with his little disappearing act.

Reborn scowled as Mammon took a seat next to him. "Still angry at Skull and not being able to find him?" he asked with a small smirk. Reborn glared from underneath his fedora. "I am not angry," he said, leaning closer and taking the safety off his gun, "I'm downright furious. And I am able to find him, I just haven't tried. He isn't my problem," Reborn finished with a hiss. Mammon kept his smirk, but he did lean away from the angered sun.

Yuni sighed weakly from the head of the table. The Arcobaleno hasn't been the same without their resident Cloud around. It didn't help that by being the youngest for so long, excluding her since she was technically new, he was the baby of the family. Not hearing from him in so long made everyone's stress levels rise. She looked around at her stressed elements and felt a frown form.

Mammon might seem relaxed, but he hasn't been counting his money lately. Verde was actually at the table instead of down in his lab experimenting. Lal was there, but she wasn't getting onto Colonello and said blonde looked bored and wasn't as hyperactive as usual.

Yuni finally decided that enough was enough. Even Fon was acting different, albeit, he seemed to be the least effected, but that doesn't mean he wasn't. He was more easily agitated than normal and seemed more protective of the teens now.

"Still no word from Skull?" she asked softly. Everyone seemed to tense and got strangely silent. "No. He still isn't answering his phone and he isn't in Italy, Japan, America, China, Russia, or Germany," Lal said. Verde rubbed his temple as he spoke next, "Those are the countries he mostly visits, but he also goes to France, Spain, Brazil, India, and Romania."

Mammon shook his head with a frown. "If he is avoiding us, then he wouldn't be in places we would check," he stated bored. Reborn huffed while Colonello slammed his fist on the table. "He isn't avoiding us!" he snarled. "He might just be in trouble or not able to contact us at the moment, but he isn't avoiding us. If he was going to do that, he would have done so long ago," he said. Lal gently placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, calming him down.

"But he does have a point," Fon pointed out, much to Colonello's chagrin. "He probably is in a place we wouldn't check for him," Reborn looked down at the table in thought. Yuni blinked owlishly in question. As far as she knew, her Cloud goes anywhere he wants, whenever he wants.

Reborn felt an idea form in his head. "I'm going to go look for him in one last place," He said suddenly standing. Everyone stared at him in confusion. Mammon frowned at him, looking ready to follow. "Alone. I'll bring the lackey back," he smirked confidently.

Mammon let the frown fall, but still felt the need to follow. "Out of all of our faces, you really think he'll want to see yours first," he said with a smirk. Reborn raised a brow and tilted his fedora up out of his face, his obsidian eyes locked with dark intent on the Mist user. Said man scowled and looked away. Yuni looked between the two in confusion while Fon just shook his head.

Reborn smirked though. "He doesn't have much choice."

"Does he now?"

* * *

He felt like an idiot. How could he forget how much Skull hated being here? When they first became a team, not yet a family, they worked anywhere not here. The moment they got a job in this country, Skull immediately wanted off the boat. It took heavy bribery and a big chunk of the pay before Skull agreed, but he bolted out immediately after it was finished.

The United Kingdom. It was mostly just England and Scotland he avoided the most, he doesn't put up much of a fight with just passing through Ireland or sometimes Whales, but heaven forbid should he stay for a day.

Reborn grinned as he stepped up to the old building. It should be falling apart from disuse and poor care, but it looked new and used and currently, judging from the lights being on, lived in. He quickly stepped up and knocked sharply on the door.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called. Reborn felt himself grin and kept silent, just knocked again. He heard an agitated huff as the door opened. "I asked who's the-," he cut himself off. Obsidian eyes stared coolly into surprised Violet ones. Skull gaped for a moment before blushing brilliantly, which Reborn could understand now that he looks down at what the Cloud was wearing.

He, to be honest, has only ever seen him in his usual spandex garbage. But now he wore a tight, white long sleeved shirt and black lounge pants, he was barefoot and without all those cosmetics on his face. Even his usual bandages and piercings were gone.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Reborn said, pushing past the violet and into the house. It looked homier for sure, nothing at all like it used to. What confused the hitman was some of the smaller details, like the extra plate in the sink or some toys that litter the floor. He knows his Cloud is childish, but this is a bit excessive.

"Oh, well. You see. I was going to call. Swear I was. But then all this other stuff happened and," Reborn turned and glared at the violet. Skull stiffened and turned away. "You have Yuni and Tsuna worried sick," Reborn snarled.

Skull back away and looked sadly towards the floor. "I'm sorry," he said, but his eyes were different. They were sorry, but they weren't at the same time. They were saying, 'I would do this again if I had to and you know it'. Reborn scowled at him and took a step closer to the teen. "Do not lie to me lackey," he growled. Skull looked up with his own scowl. "I'm not a lackey!" he almost shouted, like he was trying to keep his voice down.

Reborn raised a brow. "What are you hiding then?" he asked. Skull didn't budge surprisingly. He just glared back, he was only a few inches shorter than Reborn and was surprisingly all muscle, but he wasn't as skilled, but he was fast. The two glared angrily at each other. "I'm not hiding anything," Skull said.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Enough of this," he said, making his way towards the teen. Skull stiffened and fell back. "W-what are you doing!?" he squealed. Reborn smirked down at the other. "I'm taking you home," Skull frowned and tried to wiggle himself away from the raven. "Not a chance," Skull snarled angrily.

The two continued this for a few minutes, ignoring the small feet that walked down the steps and stood there staring at them with bored onyx eyes. "When your done playing, will you two kindly be quiet," it wasn't a question.

Reborn turned, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the child. Obsidian met Onyx while Violet looked wildly between the two. "Who Are you?" Reborn asked. The child blinked before looking towards Skull. The child didn't look anything like the teen, who was too young to even have a child this age in the first place.

Skull finally managed to push himself between the two and glare at Reborn's gun. "This is Severus, he's my um..." Skull fidgeted slightly. Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm his son, he adopted me from his cousin, my mother. So technically, I'm his charge, son, and nephew all rolled into one," he stated plainly. Skull turned and pouted at the child. "Are you sure your six?" he asked. Severus shrugged but didn't reply.

Reborn sighed and lowered his gun. "This is where you've been? Of playing family and leaving your actual family to worry endlessly about you? We thought you were hurt or, even worse, dead!" Reborn shouted angrily. Skull flinched, but felt confusion in the back of his mind. "Worried?" he whispered, looking up fearfully and almost hopefully. "You were worried about me?" he asked. Reborn stiffened, taking a step away from the other. "We," he stressed needlessly. "We were worried about you."

Skull grinned at the raven while said man glared at the other. Severus looked between the two and huffed. "I'm going to bed," he said and walked back up stairs. Reborn followed the child with his eyes before turning back to the violet. "He better not be in my room," he growled. Skull blinked but shook his head.

"No, but I had to make a few changes. We haven't used this house in forever so I decided to change it to fit what I needed. "I left yours and Mammon's rooms alone, I didn't want to die. I kept mine and Severus got Fon's room," Skull said. Reborn blinked before he looked down with a frown.

"That leaves one room for four people," Reborn said. Skull chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yea, but it wasn't like we were using this house," he said slowly. Reborn shook his head but walked up the stairs.

Skull flipped out, closed the front door and hurried up after him. "Where are you going?! What are you doing?!" he asked worriedly. Reborn smirked at him. "I just found your ass, I'm going to sleep," he said. Skull gaped at him once more. Reborn walked into his room, leaving the stunned Cloud in the hallway. "Also," he added, before closing his door. "You look good like that," he smirked as he closed the door, not missing the blush that seemed to take over the Cloud's entire body.

Skull rushed towards his own room where Oodako was, who stared curiously at him. "I think I'm in trouble," he stated to his partner. Skull fell face first onto his bed. "Maybe if I go to sleep, he'll be gone in the morning," Skull said hopefully. Oodako squirted water at him, probably telling him that would never happen. Skull sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"A guy can dream right?"

* * *

 **I got a review asking about the timeline so I thought I would explain it. This is set after KHR has ended. Yes I know Harry Potter, especially the part where I'm starting, happens before their time, but in this it happens at the same time. The the setting of this KHR has ended and the Arcobaleno curse is broken. Instead of aging like regular babies, they age rapidly to their actual age. So at this moment, Severus is 6 and Lambo is 6, so I hope this clears up any confusion.**

 **Oh, and the pairing for who Severus ends up with has ended. It is going to be!**

 ***Insert Drumroll***

 **Severus x Lambo**


	5. Chapter 5

Severus stared between his dad and the new guy. He watched with wonder at how this man made his dad squirm. He has seen his father with many different emotions, but he never seen him so anxious before.

The child watched from the sidelines as the two tried to converse quietly. Tried being key word.

He glared at the raven haired man as he started to insult his dad. The man didn't seem to care about his father and yet he came all the way from somewhere to find him and take him away. The child scowled as he thought of possible reasons for this.

Was his father in trouble? Did he escape this man's clutches? Where did the man come from? Who was this 'we' he spoke of?

Severus scowled once more. He felt like that small five year old child before Skull took him away; back when he was ignorant of the world around him.

He blinked as he realized he missed out on the conversation between the two adults. He looked up to notice Skull's worried eyes focused on him. "Severus? Are you okay?" he asked softly. He blinked and nodded towards him. It was Reborn's turn to scowl as his father's attention was shifted from him to the child.

Served him right.

Skull sighed tiredly. "It's too late to make breakfast now. Do you want to go out to eat?" Severus let his eyes lit up at the chance for fast food but his face stayed neutral. "Yes please," he said stoically. Skull grinned and nodded.

"Be right back, gotta change first," he walked out the room and towards his room, leaving the two others in tense silence.

Reborn glared at the child, sending unwanted shivers down the child's back. Severus scowled and turned away from the man. "You are unwanted, go away," he said angrily. The man scoffed at his words, making Severus bristle.

"What does a child like you know anyway?" he asked in contempt. The child smirked, startling the hitman even if he didn't show it. "I know more than you do," he answered back snidely. The raven haired man scowled, his obsidian eyes glaring death into onyx orbs. The two stayed that way until the violet returned.

"Where do you want to eat?" the teen ignored the raven haired man, much to Severus's amusement. "Wimpy," came the boy's short response. It irked the child greatly when the teen turned towards the man questioningly.

Reborn smirked dangerously at the child before nodding. "Sounds alright," he answered shortly as well. The teen grinned and turned towards the door. "Great. Let's go," the three made their way out the house. Reborn was shocked to see that beside the teen's motorcycle in the garage there was a Land Rover SUV. Reborn was quick to take the passenger seat before the child. Severus scowled but took the backseat wordlessly.

He would get his revenge.

"You still haven't explained anything," Reborn suddenly spoke when Skull entered the car. The teen blinked in confusion before they widened comically.

Skull bit his lip nervously as he started the car and took off down the street to the nearest Wimpy. "What do you want to know?" he asked gently. Reborn kept his face suspiciously calm. "Why did you disappear?" he asked firstly.

"I got a letter from Eileen, my cousin. She wanted me to take in her son, which I did," he answered. Reborn scowled but nodded at the answer.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I lost track of time and there was too much to do."

"Lost track of time?"

"You try being a single parent."

"Why didn't you return?"

"I don't want Severus brought up around the others and you."

The silence that followed was hard. The dark look in Reborn's eyes made Severus squirm silently. He felt a sudden fear that he instantly wanted gone. He felt like he was watching an argument between his mother and Tobias once again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the hitman questioned darkly. Skull tightened his grip on the steering wheel and glared at the man beside him. "Exactly what it was," he said just as darkly. The raven stiffened with anger.

"Do not forget who you are talking to lackey," the man growled. Skull stiffened and returned his eyes to the road. Severus watched the exchange with increasing distress. He felt his breath come in quickly, but tried not to let out a sound. "I want the truth. Now. Why didn't you return?" Reborn said again. Severus clenched his tiny fists as the silence continued. He almost released a relieved sigh as they pulled up to Wimpy.

His distress grew greatly as no one made a move to leave. "What would you have me say?" Skull asked weakly. Severus blinked. He never heard his father speak like that.

He didn't like it.

"The truth, obviously," Severus scowled at the man's complete disregard for his dad's feelings. Skull turned to stare into obsidian eyes, looking for something. The two ravens held a breath as they waited.

Severus wanted to smirk when Skull turned away with a huff.

His eyes widened when Reborn reached across and grabbed his dad's face and pulled it closer to him. Skull's eyes widened as Reborn snarled at him. "I will not asked a third time lackey," he growled dangerously. Severus shivered as an onslaught of memories hit him. He closed his eyes, feeling unwanted emotions slam into him. He tried, he really did but he couldn't help letting out a small whimper.

Skull was immediately out of Reborn's grip and out the car in a flash. He opened the backdoor quickly, unbuckled his distressed child, and pulled him into his arms. He shushed the trembling child.

Reborn also exited, not happy at all at how this was playing out, but he stayed out of the teen's way.

Skull gently rocked the child in his arms as he slowly calmed down. His violet eyes turned towards obsidian once more, searching for something he couldn't find before. Reborn stiffened imperiously. Skull turned away, once more not finding whatever he was looking for.

"Do you still want to eat here?" Skull asked softly. Severus looked up with wet onyx eyes. "I want a hamburger," was all he said. Skull smiled tenderly at him and nodded. "Whatever his majesty wants," he tightened his hold for a moment before letting the child go. Severus was quickly back to being his stoic self as he glared at the raven man.

The three entered the store even though all three really didn't want to be here.

* * *

Upon returning home, Skull quickly dropped off his drowsy son into his room. He quickly tucked him in and smoothed out his hair before leaving the room. He returned to the living room where Reborn was still waiting for him.

"Now, what in the six hells was that?" Skull asked angrily. He felt his flames burn angrily inside him, only making him want to lash out more. The hitman growled as he stalked closer.

The two were almost touching chests when he finally stopped. Skull had to look up, hurting his neck, to glare angrily at the man. "I believe I was asking you questions that you are still not answering," the man shot back. The two glared at each other. "What you were doing was giving my child a panic attack," the teen snarled.

The two remained like this for a moment. "Why?" Reborn asked. Skull scoffed. "Is that all your capable of? Asking questions, sating your curiosity and then throwing away your toys," Skull said angrily. Reborn didn't move, not even denying it.

Skull pushed at the man's chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "I was already planning on leaving. Severus just gave me a purpose," Skull said, turning away and walking back towards the steps. "Where the hell are you going? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Reborn was getting frustrated. He was just getting more questions than answers.

Skull turned back to him, his eyes glowing eerily with power, sending unknown shivers down Reborn's spine. "I am a cloud. I am not meant to be restrained and that is exactly what I am when I am with you and the others. I joined the Arcobaleno unwillingly and this is my choice. Obviously, I would rather be here than with the people who treat me like dirt. Severus needs me. You don't. It is as simple as that," Skull said with tempered anger.

Reborn stared with wide eyes as Skull continued up the steps and into his room. He brought his fist to his face and frowned angrily. He felt his own flames under his skin at the show of power from the normally docile cloud.

" _People who treat me like dirt._ " Is that really how he felt?

Reborn pulled out his phone and stared at it with contempt. He should call the others, they are probably worrying themselves into an early grave. He stared at it for a long moment.

Why couldn't he bring himself to call them?

He remembered glowing, ethereal violet eyes and a shiver raised down his spine. He glanced back towards the teen's room and he felt a smirk on his face. Maybe, he can get the answers he wants. He returned to his own room and stared at his reptilian companion.

"It seems," he spoke to the chameleon, "that things are going to get interesting," even Leon felt fear as he saw his master's sadistic grin.

* * *

 **I don't know where this chapter came from but here it is. It's a little confusing, but it is in the 'almost' POV of a six year old so it is to be expected. I almost don't like how weak Severus seems, but then I remember he is basically just a year out of being abused and probably still not used to it. I've read Dark Hunters, and if Acheron can't get over his abuse in his multiple thousands of years, then Severus can't in one.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know Reborn came off as somewhat of an ass, but he is an ass so its okay. Besides, he wants answers and what he wants he gets. Just ask Tsuna.**

 **I might add some fluff next chapter or something. Something so I don't feel to bad about upsetting Severus.**

 **Review and tell me when I should bring in the other Arcobaleno. I'm thinking of making Reborn be in more trouble than Skull since he found the other and yet still didn't answer. And I might want to make a love triangle just because I can, end game still being Reborn X Skull. I've also decided on Fon x Mammon. Maybe I can start off a triangle using one of them, but they suddenly fall for each other...my brain hurts now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Skull felt his flames burn angrily, trying to escape his timid hold. He almost let them out, but fear for his child made him hold on tiredly. He should've known better. Reborn didn't know Severus's circumstances, he didn't know of the abuse but he did. He should've deterred the argument, waited until they were alone. But he didn't.

He left his room to clean what little he could. The house was never too dirty so there wasn't much to do, but it kept his hands busy so they didn't spontaneously combust into flames. He muttered quiet punishments to himself. He didn't deserve to be Severus's dad, he wasn't skilled enough nor could he protect him properly. Sev was better off with someone who could love and cherish him, but most importantly protect him. Sure, physically Skull could do that but mentally was a whole other ball game.

"This is all my fault," he whispered dejectedly. He couldn't get the image of the fear and tears in Sev's eyes out of his mind. Each time he tried, they would just come back more vivid then the last. He could remember the small little aborted sobs. He could also remember the strong face the child put up. Skull smiled sadly at the memory. He was so much stronger then any six year old should be.

Well, at least his flames no longer wanted to escape.

He was so busy wallowing in self-anger that he didn't even notice soft little feet making their way towards him.

"Dad?" Severus called out softly. Skull jumped slightly and turned towards the child. Sev was wiping the last remnant of sleep from his eyes while his hair looked more like a lion's mane. Skull grinned at the child, "Yes? Are you alright?" he asked just as softly. Severus frowned at him, his onyx eyes glaring into violet. Skull almost wanted to flinch. Curse this child, he definitely know how to read him.

"The better question is are you alright?" he asked. Skull's eyes widened. He felt the grin falter before he just grinned wider. He took a seat, watching as Sev moved to sit next to him. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned, trying to make himself seem exuberant. Severus just frowned even more. "That man almost made you cry," he answered with a scowl.

Skull did flinch at this. "The man's name is Reborn," he said softly. Severus didn't say anything for a long moment. "I don't want to be left to the next relative because of him," the child said sadly, looking down at his lap.

The violet was rightfully horrified at this. Did Severus think he would just up an leave him because he got into one argument with Reborn?! Then again, didn't Eileen hand over Severus because of her husband. Skull felt incredibly guilty for thinking Severus would be better off with someone else. It wasn't like he was actually going to do it, he cared too much for the child. He was one of _his_ now, whether he knew it or not. That didn't stop the feeling of guilt and anger flooding his entire being, nor did it stop his eyes from flashing brightly in said anger.

"Severus, I need you to listen to me and listen very carefully," Skull started, his voice deepening and his eyes almost glowing in his anger and sadness. Severus felt his eyes widen, but he nodded silently. It wasn't often that his Papa got like this, but when he did, Severus always made sure to follow his orders to the T.

"I will never hand you over to anyone. You're my family, my child. I will never let you be hurt, go hungry, or feel like I don't love nor want you. Even when you grow up and move out, you will always have a place here. I want you to be able to trust me, to come to me for anything. No matter who comes into our lives, I will always be here to protect and love you. You will always come first. Now, do I make myself clear?" Skull finished. His violet eyes stared honestly into onyx which were wide in surprise. The small child could hardly even breath in his surprise. Skull just sat there patiently waiting for a response, but he was certainly getting nervous from the silence.

Severus didn't say anything, he just held his arms out with small tears in his eyes. Skull immediately picked up the other and brought him close to his chest. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. "I'm hungry," Severus said as he tried to pull away from the other with an embarrassed blush. Skull smiled softly at the other.

"Anything for mio principe," he said, standing fluidly. Severus nodded as he to stood. Skull browsed through the fridge with a sharp look. He not only had to feed Severus and himself, but also Reborn and Merlin save him that man had high standards. Skull, finally fed up with guessing what that man might want to eat, closed the fridge and made his way towards Reborn's room. Sev watched with a raised brow and scowl, but didn't stop his dad.

Skull, once getting in front of the door, stood there for a second. The argument was still fresh, seeing as it only happened early that morning. With a determined nod and shaky fist, he knocked on the hitman's door. It surprised him that it opened after his first knock. He still had his fist raised to continue as his eyes stared into Reborn's amused obsidian. "Can I help you?" he asked with a smirk. Skull mentally shook himself.

He straightened and nodded with a small, shaky grin. "I'm making dinner and wanted to know what you would like to eat," he said timidly. He mentally berated himself. He talked a big game while he was angry, but now he was like a trained dog. It boiled his blood, but he didn't physically show it.

Reborn stood there silent for a moment, his smirk vanished. "Anything you make, I'll eat," he said. Skull almost flinched, but that didn't stop the small blush from taking over his face. "R-right, so I'll just make something s-simple if you don't mind," he stuttered out. Reborn was smirking again and he leaned against his doorway. "Oh~," he teased while leaning forward, right into Skull's personal space. "If you truly wanting to satisfy me, then you could offer yourself," Skull almost felt faint at that.

He blinked owlishly, his entire face red. Reborn's smirk grew larger. Maybe instead of bullying him physically, since that seems to upset the brat and in turn upset Skull, he could do this instead. Besides, this is turning out to be quite amusing. Skull finally took a step away, his mind in overdrive.

There is no way that _The_ Reborn would flirt with him, a lackey Cloud. He wasn't even that great at being a Cloud, something he was practically born into. There was _nothing_ that Reborn would find attractive about him.

These thoughts just made Skull feel miserable, but again, he was a master at hiding his emotions. He just grinned crookedly as he slowly started to edge towards freedom. "W-well then. I-it should b-be r-ready here s-soon. I'll s-send Severus to t-tell you when I-it's ready," he stuttered out pitifully before making a mad dash towards the kitchen. He would also swear later, mentally, that Reborn chuckled.

He passed by Severus silently, his face still red. Said child just blinked at his dad with confused eyes. He's never seen his dad turn that color before.

Severus looked around for the most likely cause, i.e Reborn. Said man was nowhere in sight. This also left the window open for Severus to ask about a few concerns he thought of while he was in his room.

"Dad?" he asked. Skull jerked in surprise as he was busy pulling out the ingredients to make spaghetti. "Hm?" he hummed questioningly. "What are we going to tell him about my accidental magic?" Sev asked as quietly as he could. Skull stilled immediately. He had completely forgotten about that small fact.

And it was true, Severus did a lot of accidental magic. He made toys fly, things disappear, and once he even blew up something in his closet. (Skull never figured out what it was, but he did find its' charred remains.) It didn't happen often, but it still happened. Not only that but Skull is faintly sure that he has some things left in the living room that isn't muggle friendly. He bit his lip in consideration to the question.

He couldn't outright tell Reborn they were wizards, that went against the Statute of Secrecy. He could talk to the Ministry about it, get them to allow him to tell Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno in case they do show up. Then there was the last option of leave this house, their home, and live in the wizarding world. The last option, though it would cause less problems, put a bad taste in his mouth. There was a reason he left the wizarding world and he really didn't want to be pulled back into it. He knew sending his child to Hogwarts will definitely get him noticed, but that was years down the line. He would have time to practice his magic, get back in the swing of things, learn whatever spells he would need to protect his child before everyone knows about his return.

Moving into the wizarding world would paint a target onto their backs. Targets they didn't need right now. Skull sighed tiredly. He knew exactly what he needed to do, and he isn't going to like it. Most likely, now that he thought about it, they knew he was back in Britain. They just haven't done anything since he was hiding amongst Muggles.

"I'll go to the Ministry and talk about letting me tell them," he finally answered just as quietly, "Then we can continue what we have been doing." Severus thought it over before nodding. His papa knew what was best after all.

Skull spent the rest of his time cooking silently. He didn't really want to burden his child with his meaningless thoughts. He barely even noticed when Reborn walked into the room. He did notice how Severus stuck his tongue out at the other raven, who just glared quietly.

He actually almost started to laugh when Severus glared back.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner. Afterwards, Severus and I are going to watch a movie together. You can join if you'd like," he said with a large grin. Reborn nodded silently while tugging at his fedora. It took a moment to realize that Leon wasn't on his master's hat and was instead playing with Severus. He blinked when he saw a small smile on Severus's face. He turned his curious eyes towards Reborn who was watching the child play with his chameleon. Skull's eyes widened comically when he saw the small, miniscule really, smile on Reborn's face.

He quickly turned back to cooking. "What do you want to watch tonight Serpe?" Skull asked, grinning at the small groan he got from Severus. He never did like it when he gave him little pet names in his native tongue. "Something good," he said. Skull groaned this time. "Marvel movies are good," he countered with a whine. Reborn scoffed at that.

"Sadly, I agree with the kid," he pointed towards the young raven. The child actually seemed to shiver at the thought. They both glared at each other. "What's wrong with Marvel?" Skull questioned. "It is completely unrealistic. A spider bites you so now you have super powers. It's stupid," Severus said, crossing his arms. "And don't even mention the Fantastic Four movie," Reborn said with a smirk.

Skull huffed at them. "You both are haters," he said snidely. Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "Let's watch Doctor Who," Severus suggested. Reborn rose a brow at the child, but didn't say anything against the idea. Skull nodded along with the suggestion as he put the finishing touches on dinner. "Sounds like a plan then since I don't hear any rejections," he said with a grin.

After finishing up making the food, Skull quickly set the table before making everyone's plate. Reborn only nodded in thanks when he received his plate. He looked at it suspiciously, having never tasted his lackey's cooking before, but he did watch the brat's reaction to it. Severus also nodded in thanks, but his eyes lit up when he took his first bite. Reborn slowly took his first bite and was surprised with how good it actually was.

He took a side glance at the violet, who was watching him for his reaction. He simply nodded, startling the teen, and continued to eat.

Dinner was surprisingly domestic. They chatted amicably, mostly between Severus and Skull, and any silences were pleasant. Leon even got to nibble off of Severus's plate. Reborn didn't know what to do in this scenario. It has been a long time since he had a pleasant dinner. The year of not knowing where Skull was made any and all dinner's with the Arcobaleno very tense, usually ending in arguments.

He once again thought of calling the others, but for some reason he dashed it from his mind. Watching Skull laugh, actually laugh, made something in the hitman hurt. He had seen the stuntman laugh before, but this time it was different. As if all the other times Skull had laugh were tense or forced. He thought back to all the times with the stuntman that seemed to be actually genuine. The only times he could think of though were the times when the stuntman had either been hurt or angry.

Only the times when the violet thought he was alone or when the curse was broken had he seen the other relax and happy genuinely, now that he knew what a genuinely happy Skull looked like.

Skull on the other hand was pleasantly surprised at everything since the argument. Dinner was going very well. Severus and Reborn weren't fighting and Reborn's infamous gun had yet to make an appearance. All in all, everything was going smoothly. It almost made Skull want to hide in fear. Nothing was ever this easy.

He was going to enjoy this for as long as it lasts.

* * *

 **I an so sorry for the wait! I lost basically everything! I actually forgot my email for this. I had to guess MULTIPLE times to finally figure it out. Luckily, I didn't forget my password (the thing that NORMAL people forget).**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to do a fluff chapter so I wouldn't feel bad about making Severus cry. Sadly, it can't all be fluff. I might do a small time skip here soon. Also, so people aren't too confused. Skull was turned into an infant at age 18. He hasn't been in his adult form for a long while so it was newly cured. So KHR timeline, in the first chapter, had basically not been that long ago. It has been a year before Reborn found him, making him now 19. Reborn is only 24 when he finds Skull making him 23 when he was cursed. Now for HP timeline, I am bumping up when everything occurred slightly, but not too much. Just enough so that they are more technologically advanced then when they were in Severus's childhood. Tom still lived through the war though.**

 **For people wondering, Skull did go to Hogwarts during Tom Riddle's time there. Eileen was a first year when they, Tom and Skull, were third years. All three were in Slytherin. So, with that in thought, I'll let you guys theorize what I plan to do in the future.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and once again, I apologize profusely for the delay.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were oddly domestic in Reborn's view. He seemed to always be arguing with the lackey's brat or suddenly finding himself helping said lackey. One day, he found himself actually fixing the plumbing to the bathroom sink and he didn't even remember getting there to be honest. That isn't to say he didn't make the lackey do anything for him. Of course he forced to poor teen to get him coffee from the best café in town or food from the best bakery, he wouldn't settle for less.

Of course, this didn't mean he didn't go on missions either. But for some odd reason he wasn't compelled to do anything too risky or even that exciting. He took small hits that he normally wouldn't bother with and made sure they all took place in England. He felt a frown tug at his face at his new thought as he walked to the kitchen.

He didn't expect anyone to be up so he walked the entire way silently, so as not to disturb anyone. He also didn't bother to put on a shirt seeing as no one would see him. Of course, that didn't stop him from walking around shirtless before. He smirked suddenly as he remembered his lackey's face turn red when he first saw him shirtless. The way he stuttered helplessly, and the sudden language change half way through, made the hitman preen.

He suddenly stopped in the doorway to the kitchen when he noticed he wasn't alone. Skull sat at the table nursing a drink and staring blankly at the table. His normally vibrant eyes were dark with thought and his posture was hunched slightly. What made the hitman stop was what the lackey was wearing, or, more importantly, not wearing.

He wore black slacks...that was it. His chest was bare for any who entered to see. What surprised the hitman most was the state of his chest and back, or what little he could see of either. He wasn't new to seeing scars, he had some mighty horrifying ones to look at himself, but seeing them on the teen made his eyes narrow and chest constrict. The scars were littered across the younger man. Some were long and others were small. Some were rough and others seemed clean cut. It was horrible to say the least. What made his blood boil with rage was the large 'T' that was cut into the teen's left shoulder blade.

He finally took a small step into the room and cleared his throat. Skull flinched and turned towards him with wide eyes. His mouth fell open slightly and he straightened, giving the hitman a better view of his torso. Reborn and Skull stared at each other before the violet suddenly remembered that he was shirtless. His cheeks reddened and he tried to cover as much of his chest as he could. "R-reborn!" he quietly screamed (more liked squealed), "I wasn't e-expecting you to b-be awake."

Reborn rose a brow as he walked towards the coffee machine. "Wasn't able to sleep," he said tersely. Skull flinched once more and tried to make himself seem smaller. "A-ah," he breathed out. They went quiet again as Reborn made himself a drink. He looked towards the teen and noted that the drink the other nursed smelled suspiciously like alcohol. "Drinking this late at night? Or should I say this early?" he questioned.

Skull smiled tensely at him. "Severus has had a rough life until I got him. His sperm donor would drink and then hurt him so I try not to drink when he's awake," he answered softly. Reborn instantly went stiff. "Hurt him?" he questioned darkly. Skull nodded with a grim frown.

"Tobias, his biological dad, wasn't a nice man. From what I was able to get out of Severus, he would drink and then beat the poor boy. There is much he hasn't told me about his stay there, most I think he purposely lets himself forget, but there are some things that I do know that he hasn't told me. Like how he was starved and most likely kept in a small room for long periods of time. He absolutely hates it when he is in a small, enclosed space and he was malnourished and hardly ate when I first got him," Skull explained, watching Reborn's actions carefully. He knew the man would be angry, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything to wake his ward.

Reborn for his part looked apathetic, but on the inside he was furious. He was already picturing the man and torturing him nice and slowly. Wouldn't want to make his end swift and painless.

Skull, knowing what Reborn was thinking, smiled softly at the other. "Thank you, Reborn," he said. The older raven blinked at the other while frowning. "Thanks for what?" he asked. He hadn't really done anything since he arrived but argue with an apparently abused child. It made every argument he had with the boy seem so much more important. He mentally cursed at himself for his idiocy.

Skull just smiled. "Thank you for coming here. I've never seen Severus so happy and alive," Reborn was confused at this. The boy was always scowling, only ever smiling at Skull. "I don't think me insulting him is making him happy," he drawled out with a smirk. Skull shook his head with a chuckle. "Sev never argued with me. He never made any choice in what to watch or eat. When you first got here and he said he wanted to go to Wimpy, I was so happy but also nervous. I thought you arriving could only be a bad omen. A very bad and most likely life endangering omen," he laughed quietly. Reborn just smirked as he finally was able to pour himself some coffee.

"But since you arrived, Severus has been becoming more...oh what's the word?" he questioned with a tilt of his head. "Outgoing?" he said before nodding. "He's been talking more, making his own choices, and just finally being himself. I honestly didn't think I'd get to see this until years down the road," he confessed. Reborn took a quick sip of his almost scalding drink before taking a seat next to the violet.

Their eyes met for a long moment. The younger's violet eyes looked conflicted and happy all at once. "I thought if Severus was around you and the others that he would retreat further into himself. I also wanted an out from being an Arcobaleno," he said softly. Reborn narrowed his eyes at what the other confessed. He was surprised when Skull not once looked away from him. "I especially didn't want him around you...but you are bringing out a side of him that I have never seen before. So thank you again. I...I'm strangely happy that you're here," he chuckled softly.

Reborn rose a brow at that. He was also strangely...alright with their current predicament. He refused to even think that he was happy with what the other man had said. "...You're welcome," Reborn said softly with a small tilt of his head.

The silence was actually soothing for both the daredevil and the hitman. They both calmly sipped their drinks. Skull's eyes suddenly darkened again. Reborn rose a single brow in confusion but otherwise didn't say anything. Said stuntman slowly set his cup onto the table as stared into it.

"Here soon," Skull started quietly, gaining the raven's attention, "I'll have to go and take care of an errand." Reborn tensed at the dark look in the younger's eyes. He nodded silently when Skull looked up at him, his eyes slightly glowing with checked anger. "I need you to watch over Severus while I'm gone," he continued with a frown. The raven was rightly confused. He hadn't been in living with Skull and Severus for very long and in all that time he was never left alone with the child. Skull was always either watching or was within earshot. So this request really stumped the older man.

"You want me to watch over your brat? The same brat you haven't left alone with me in over three months?" Reborn questioned. Skull just grinned shakily at him. "To be completely honest with you, the reason I haven't left you two alone was so I could see how you two interacted with each other so I could do this errand," he admitted timidly. Reborn just smirked at him.

"So do I get to know what this errand entails?" the raven questioned. He watched as Skull seemed to straighten and his eyes became downcast. "If everything goes well, then I'll tell you when you get home," he answered softly.

Home.

Reborn wanted to be persistent and even forcefully make the other answer his question but that last part struck a cord deep, deep, _deep_ inside of him. Hell, they didn't even call the Arcobaleno mansion home, it was headquarters. But now that Reborn thought about it, this was exactly what they were doing. Playing house. Skull was the mother of Severus while Reborn was the father. It was strange to think like this, but they had all fallen into it naturally. Even the damn brat started to talk to him without scowling or glaring at him. They still argued, but it felt rehearsed slightly, like they fell into a rhythm that neither felt compelled to break. It was...

Nice.

Reborn just sat quietly for a moment before nodding. "I'll watch the stupid brat while you're away. But for how long?" he questioned. Time didn't really matter. He lived with both his students while training them to be bosses. Skull brightened immediately, his smile practically glowing with happiness. "Really?! You'll do it?!" he said excitedly.

The raven almost wanted to take his words back but just nodded along. Skull continued to smile happily at him, "It shouldn't take longer than three hours. I might even be back sooner," the teen said.

The teen quickly drank the rest of his drink and stood up sharply. Reborn felt his ire rise when he suddenly remembered the scars that the other had. "I'll be leaving around midday so I should be here to cook breakfast and dinner. Severus normally takes a nap around midday as well so it isn't too bad," Skull chatted as he went to wash his cup.

Silently, the hitman stood up and walked up behind the other as he continued to talk. With a single finger, he traced the large T on his shoulder blade. The teen instantly paled and turned sharply towards the other. His eyes glowing dangerously and his flames seemed to lick at his fingertips dangerously. The Sun Arcobaleno was suddenly face to face with the Cloud Arcobaleno, not Skull. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and he seemed to have an inner war taking place.

"Gentilmente rimuovi te stesso dalla mia persona," Skull hissed vehemently at him in his native tongue. Reborn stood his ground with a frown. "Who did it?" he asked in English. Skull hissed almost like an animal, a deep, dangerous growl escaping past his parted lips as he spoke, "It matters not who did it. Tieni il naso fuori dai miei affair."

"Does Severus know?" Reborn continued stubbornly. Skull flinched and hunched slightly into himself. "My figlio does not know and nor shall he. Il mio angelo prezioso does not need to know of this. It would make him worry endlessly. Please, don't tell him. Ti scongiuro," he said. His flames receded and his eyes lost their glow. They seemed to be almost lifeless. Reborn was struck then that his lackey was also abused. It was obvious by the obvious marking on his shoulder but now it seemed to not only be physical, but mental as well.

The silence that followed was unsettling. It was almost as thick, no, it was thicker then the time that Reborn first showed up. "I promise," he said almost silently. Skull shook with relief and didn't even notice when he sagged into the older man. Reborn, despite wanted to move the teen off, allowed him to lean against him.

His own eyes started to shine a bright yellow as his own flames started to writhe in anger.

This conversation was far from over.

* * *

 **Italian - English**

 **Gentilmente rimuovi te stesso dalla mia persona - Kindly remove yourself from my person**

 **Tieni il naso fuori dai miei affair - Keep your nose out of my business**

 **Figlio - Son**

 **Il mio angelo prezioso - My precious angel**

 **Ti sconguiro - I beg you**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. This time I almost made Skull cry...I am an awful person. I gave very large hints in this particular chapter on where I'm heading with this, but not everything has been revealed. I also used one of my reader's fanarts for the cover art. It is by . She did a fantastic job and I absolutely adore the picture. She has another pic up as well. I'll check with her before I post their links, but I really want to because they both are fantastic.**

 **Sorry, I was gushing. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope none of you are too angry that I almost made Skull cry. Small time skip, obviously, and there will be more time skips to come, also obviously.**

 **Please review. I love it when you all do and leave little things you might like to happen.**


End file.
